


No Ordinary Love

by SaltyDonuts



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Worried Johnny Storm, peter and johnny are lit rally soulmates shut up, rip wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: Wade realizes just how much Peter and Johnny love each other.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers(Mentioned), Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Logan & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson(one-sided), Reed Richards/Susan Storm(Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> rip spideypool anyways spideytorch rights  
> TW for blood ig

Wade wanted to deny it.

He didn’t want it to be real. He couldn’t take it.

But it was. And this was proof enough.

Wade Wilson was undeniably in love with Peter Parker.

Peter Parker and Johnny Storm were infatuated with each other. 

Wade saw it when Johnny would always check on Peter during battle even if it was from afar. He could see it when they both looked for each other on the battlefield. 

Wade wanted to deny the truth, but it was impossible to ignore. What did he expect, really? Wade was a mercenary with way too much blood on his hands. He heard voices, and he didn’t even know what he was doing half the time. 

Not to mention the way he looked. Wade’s entire body was full of burn scars that never went away. He couldn’t count the amount of people he had killed even if he wanted to. Wade was disgusting.

Then there was Johnny Storm. The dude was a literal model. He was part of one of the most respected superhero teams out there. Wade was pretty sure Storm had never killed anyone. Johnny Storm was sane and had a heart of gold even if he was big-headed at times.

Wade could try to convince himself that they were both just extremely close besties. But at this moment, Wade couldn’t possibly deny the love.

The Fantastic Four, Avengers, and a few X-men were fighting a swarm of aliens. The aliens’ only weakness seemed to be fire, conveniently. As a result, all the heroes cleared out of the giant field. They were going to feign a surrender, and then the Human Torch was going to turn the entire field to ash.

They all saw Johnny Storm fly up high.

Peter was next to Wade with his mask off. It had been ripped off and destroyed in battle. 

As Storm started becoming practically a mini sun, Wade looked over at Peter.

Peter was in awe. He looked like he had seen an angel and God herself. Peter had lost his breath. He was speechless. 

This was the most in love Wade had ever seen anyone in. Peter’s eyes were fixed on Storm and wouldn’t look away from the giant fireball the hero had become.

Then Peter muttered something, but Wade didn’t hear. Wade uttered back softly, “What was that?”

Peter smiled gently, “I said that he looks beautiful.”

Yeah. Wade would never measure up. 

Peter looked dumbstruck. Wade could tell that Peter loved that stupid Torch with his whole heart. 

Even as Storm killed thousands of aliens below him by burning them alive, Wade never saw that awestruck expression leave Peter’s face. 

***

The next time Wade saw how much they both loved each other was a few months later. 

It was in the aftermath of another battle, and Peter had been severely injured. Wade saw him cough out blood and clutch his abdomen. He ran over to Peter, and when he reached him, he saw Johnny Storm crash beside him.

Immediately, Wade saw Storm steady Peter by grabbing his shoulder and then using his other hand to get Peter to face him. Peter’s half-lidded eyes and the way he was gurgling his blood made Wade’s breath hitch. He guessed Johnny felt it too but times a million because, well, Wade could just tell.

Johnny Storm started getting frantic. “C’mon sweetheart. Baby, please. Hold on, I’ll help you, just stay awake. Pete, please.” 

Peter leaned his head to the side a little and spit out a bunch of blood. Wade’d say it was more like vomiting because, Jesus, there was  _ so much.  _ There was a thick stream of blood staining Peter’s chin, and a stomach wound that wouldn’t stop gushing out blood. Wade was used to this, but not on  _ Peter. _

Wade couldn’t get any words out but Johnny sure could. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. That’s- oh, Jesus.” Johnny turned to Wade, and Wade saw his blue eyes get glassy. “Deadpool- Deadpool, can you- can you do something? Wait, your comms still work right?” Wade nodded. Then Peter collapsed on top of the Torch. The blond looked horrified. “Can you call Sue? Or Reed? Or anyone? Please?” Johnny’s tears started falling, but Wade didn’t think the guy even noticed he was crying.

“You got it, blondie.” Wade saluted him and contacted Logan. He didn’t know any of the Four like that, so Logan was the next best thing. “Hey, honey badger, I got a serious favor to ask.”

Later, even when Peter was being treated at the Xavier’s Institute, Wade saw that Johnny was restless. The Torch’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, and his arms were crossed. Wade was pretty sure that if Storm didn’t stop biting his bottom lip, it’d start bleeding soon. Susan Storm appeared out of thin air, and the Torch jumped out of his seat. “Johnny, you can go see him now, but calm down a little.” The guy took in a deep breath and then sprinted to where Peter was being held.

If that wasn’t love, Wade didn’t know what was. 

In conclusion, Wade had to come to terms that Peter would never leave that fucking hothead. And vice versa. They were practically made for each other.

*** 

The last time Wade saw the love was at a dance. It was a dinner party at the Avengers Compound where only superhero-related people were invited. 

Honestly, Wade wasn’t even invited. He just showed up. He wore a suit and his mask. 

Wade spent most of it fucking around with the X-men and joking around with Peter. Maybe even pranking the Avengers every now and then.

At some point, a slow song started playing. Wade saw Jean bring Scott to dance. Reed Richards brought Susan Storm to the dance happily. Some other couples went, but Wade focused on a specific couple. 

Johnny Storm held out his hand to Peter who took it with a smile. They were lost in love the moment they started swaying together to the music. Both of them looked so happy. They were so content. That feeling of content was rare and barely ever found in this business. 

Wade realized the  _ devotion  _ they had to each other. They had each other, and that was enough. A lot of heroes never even found that feeling of happiness and being content. That  _ stability. _

For once in his fucked up and shitty life, Wade was thinking clearly.

Johnny Storm and Peter Parker were impossibly and undeniably in love with each other.

Wade was happy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, wade is a-ok ahahaha n e ways leaves kudos and comments if you liked it xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo


End file.
